Flint Jackson
Early Life Flint Jackson was born within the bubble-ship city capital of Demith, Nebelous. His father was a superpowered individual named Roger Jackson, and Flint's mother, Athena Jackson, died during Flint's birth the doctors stating that her heart stopped as if the life just suddenly vanished from her. Roger and Flint lived alone as high-middle class citizens until 2152 when flint was 10. After the destruction of Earth at the hands of the Epsilon Roger enlisted within the hastily created military to defend Demith from the inevitable Epsilon attack because he knew that his abilities would be useful to aid the Demith forces. When Brecking was transported north in preparation of the Epsilon attack in 2153 Roger had Flint stay with another family, the Lenningtons, while he defended against the Epsilon forces that would soon attack the city. Flint soon discovered after the Epsilon flagship was destroyed and the Epsilon attack had ended that his father was KIA, and from then after was raised by the Lenningtons, a rich upper-class family, and gained someone he would grow to love as a sibling Sarah Lennington. In 2154 Flint manifested an ability similar to his father's, and gained the power to conjure and manipulate the strange Shadow/Light Matter that his father had become known for. When this was discovered Flint was registered by the newly created Omega Force Program that was made to manage Superpowered individuals. In 2160, at age 18, Flint Jackson willingly began his military sactioned enlistment in the Omega Force program where he began training to perform in an Omega Squad of superhumans. At age 19 Flint discovered he possessed another ability, and began leadership training to lead an Omega Squad. He was instated as leader of Squad Omega B after serving 3 years as a member of Squad Omega A in 2166 AD at age 24. Current Life Lieutenant Flint Jackson currently leads Squad Omega B whose primary function consists of combat missions outside of cities and off-planet. They have had no mission failures or casualties with the exclusion of his squad's first mission where he lost a member of his squad under his command ( though the mission was an overall success ), and their 15th mission where they lost an item they were required to retrieve. To date they have gone on 68 combat missions and are considered with high standing within the Demith military. Personality Flint is a very comfortable and effective leader. He is very effective at following commands, but often makes edits to direct commands from his superiors if he thinks his path to a given end is more effective. He cares for those under those command more than most officers. This is considered a weakness by some, but he and those under his command believe it allows him to act in sync with his squad. He loves sci-fi and superheroes which causes him to be made fun of by his squad on occasion. The main weakness his personality serves him in combat is that he values lives over the objective and on occasion puts more focus into the safety of his squad members before completion of the objective. Powers & Abilities Dark/Light Mass Manipulation Flint Jackson possesses a duo of abilities. His primary ability is the manipulation of dark and light mass ( the origins of which are unknown to humans ). He primarily makes use of dark mass as he finds it easier to draw upon. When dark mass collides with matter it repels it with kinetic force. He creates beams or waves dark mass to hit objects and enemies with concussive force, he can also use beams of the dark energy to punch or stab through objects. He finds light mass more difficult to draw upon but still makes use of it often. When light mass collides with matter it burns away at the matter it is making contact with. With enough focused application collisions between matter and light mass can be explosive. He can shape shape dark and light mass into small controlled shapes as well as emit large waves and beams. The quantity of Mass he has access to is seemingly limitless, but the rate and potency of the mass he draws upon depends on his current mental and physical condition, and in order to draw upon greater amounts of mass at a time he must focus much harder. If he was to be in a mentally or physically weakened state, his ability to manipulate Dark and Light Mass would be hampered. Energy Consumption Flint's secondary ability is the ability to consume chemical-based energy, and upon contact with other people or animals he can can forcibly drain calories from their body. When he absorbs energy from either method he gains increased strength because of the manner in which his body converts the foreign energy. He also gains increased durability due to a small electromagnetic shield his body surrounds his skin with when he begins to become bolstered with energy. Also, as long as Flint maintains a decent charge of energy he can make use of an electromagnetic flight his body gains by manipulating a planet's magnetic field around him. This flight can only be used when he is within a large enough magnetic field which in most cases means he must be on or around a planet, he can use this flight to reach speeds of up to mach 7 with an acceleration period of about 45 seconds. The degree with which his body maintains enhanced strength and durability depend on the amount of energy still bolstering him. Use of strength beyond his normal limits drains the energy within him to varying degrees based on how much he is exerting himself, at max energy exertion he is capable of lifting approximately 150 tons. Also, depending on the forces his body's electromagnetic shield is forced to protect him from the shield drains from his foreign energy reserves. With the shield at decent strength he is protected from attacks ranging from small arms to medium sized ballistics as well as decent protection against energy based attacks and blows from superpowered foes though it does not provide him nearly the level of durability of beings such as Krein or Bane. When the energy bolstering his body is completely depleted his body returns to normal human capabilities and he loses his flight. With his normal strength Flint can lift about 1.5x his body weight.